Láser
thumb|220x220px|[[Alexsandr Kallus|Kallus disparando su rifle B J-19.]] Un Láser era un rayo de energía enfocada que opera bajo los mismos principios que el armamento bláster. El gas rico en energía se convertiría en un haz de partículas brillante con el tipo de gas que determina el color y las cualidades de los rayos. El color más común era rojo debido a su gas más barato, los rayos verdes se producen a partir de un gas de mayor calidad, aumentando así el precio, los rayos azules usaban cargas basadas en iones para una mayor eficacia contra objetivos electrónicos y mecánicos, como droides, y naranja siendo de baja potencia y usado más en entrenamiento. Aunque estos láseres no actuaban como un láser normal de fotones moviendo la velocidad de la luz como se ve en los cables de disparo láser, era un arma proyectil que podía derretirse a través de objetivos, crear explosiones e incluso desintegrar objetos. A lo largo de la galaxia, se empleó con mayor frecuencia en forma de arma de cañón láser. El arma principal de la Estrella de la Muerte era un superláser extremadamente poderoso capaz de destruir planetas enteros. El superláser también fue empleado en su sucesora. Otra arma láser era el rifle láser DLT-18. Apariciones *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Darth Maul, Part I'' *''Darth Maul, Part III'' *''Darth Maul, Part IV'' *''Darth Maul, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV'' * * *''Star Wars'': The Clone Wars película * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Ahsoka & Padmé'' * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Hera'' * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Phasma'' * *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' * * * * * * * * Categoría:Armas láser